Daring Do and Ahuizotl's Revenge
by SPB
Summary: (Originally published on FiMFiction.) When Ahuizotl attempts to succeed where Dr. Caballeron could not, and break Daring Do's spirit, Daring Do must team up with Somnambula in order to once again save Sonambula's village from total destruction. But will the two be enough to stop the villain?


Daring Do was relaxing inside her usual suite at the _Get On Inn_ in the heart of Somnambula Village. For a life filled with adventure, every now and then it felt nice for the pegasus explorer to just kick back and relax. Her latest book was selling well, and things had very quiet since Dr. Caballeron had tried to break Daring's spirit.

As for Ahuizotl? Well, Daring hadn't heard a word from him, let alone anything about his whereabouts since the last time she'd thwarted his schemes. But the fiend was still out there, and Daring suspected he'd make himself known again before long. Call her a pessimist, but the pegasus felt it was just an inevitable struggle. So long as she was out there, uncovering ancient ruins and protecting lost treasures of untold power, there would always be the likes of Ahuizotl and Caballeron looking to stop her. Though of the two, Ahuizotl was the more "persistent" threat.

Daring couldn't help but chuckle a bit, recalling that teasing remark she'd offhoofedly made once. " _I doubt anyone would ever_ _ **seriously**_ _think I'd go for a guy like him,_ " She thought to herself. " _He and I go together as well as fire and water. Besides, I'm not looking for romance. The day I have foals, is the day I hang up my pith helmet._ "

Rising from her bed and stretching her limbs, Daring noticed that the daily paper had been delivered to her room. She examined it out of curiosity, just in case something caught her eye. And something did. Plastered right on the front page of the paper, was an article detailing how a group of "mysterious ponies looking not unlike the legendary pillars of olden folk tale" had been seen in cities and towns such as Manehattan, Appleloosa, Ponyville, and even Canterlot. A picture that rested off to the right hoof side, depicted these ponies as they examined a map in the heart of Manehattan.

At once, Daring's wandering eyes caught sight of several other ponies in the picture. Namely, the ponies she recognized as Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie. " _They must've been on another one of their 'important friendship missions' with whoever those ponies were,_ " Daring thought, and a faint sigh escaped her lips. " _But the only time_ _ **I**_ _ever make headlines, is when ponies think I'm a menace._ " She shook her head, dispelling those negative thoughts. It did her no good to dwell on them.

"I don't go on these adventures and write about them to get recognized. I do it because I want to make a difference, and keep the likes of Ahuizotl and Caballeron _out_ of the headlines. Somepony has to take care of the threats that fly under the radar, and if I didn't do it, who would?" Daring told herself, as she set the paper down and trotted to her suite window. She looked out at the village below, marveling at how well it had rebuilt and repaired itself after her last efforts to save it had left half the town in ruins.

In particular, the adventurer's eyes were drawn to the new stone statue of Somnambula that rested in the village square. Even after the glowpez incident (and the discovery of Somnambula's old blindfold in the most unexpected of places), the villagers still regarded Somnambula as a symbol and a beacon of hope. Looking at it, Daring couldn't help but wonder: Would Somnambula be proud of Daring Do if she were here today? And more importantly, would Somnambula do a better job of protecting the village named after her?

* * *

From a lone hill overlooking the village, Ahuizotl growled and narrowed his eyes. To think that all this time, his greatest nemesis had called this place her home away from home, and he'd never even known. Clenched in his paws, were the remnants of Daring Do's latest book: _Daring Do: And the Curse of the Pharaoh's Tomb_ , which he'd all but ripped to shreds upon first discovering and reading it.

"Just who does that Daring Do think she is?!" Ahuizotl hissed. "Stealing my ill gotten gains before my plans can succeed, and now daring to mock my great name with these stories written by this 'A. K. Yearling' ally of hers!"

The fiend snarled, throwing down the few pages of the book that remained onto the ground in front of him! Daring Do had gone too far this time! Now, she was going to pay for making Ahuizotl a laughing stock!

But the question of how to do it soon presented itself to the villain. Ahuizotl knew Daring Do well enough to know that not just any old plan of revenge would do. He couldn't simply throw her into some sort of death trap, and make off with whatever artifact the pegasus was interested in. Not unless he wanted to have his tail handed to him once again.

No, it would need to be something extra special. Something personal. A scheme that would hit Daring where she least expected it.

" _If only that fool Caballeron had succeeded in crushing Daring Do's spirit,_ " Ahuizotl thought to himself. " _To think that all it would take to bring the high and mighty Daring Do to her knees, was to smash up some buildings and turn a village against her in the immediate aftermath. If not for his decision to reveal himself at exactly the wrong moment, Daring would not be_ _ **doing**_ _anything anymore! We'd be free to live like kings, pillaging wherever we pleased and terrorizing unsuspecting villages!_ "

Then, a faint gust of wind blew a piece of parchment into Ahuizotl's face. He removed it and examined it, and when he did, the fiend's eyes light up as a sinister smile crossed his face. It was a scroll announcing the return of Somnambula to her village, and her intention to hold a feast for the brave hero who had twice saved her village in the time Somnambula had been trapped in limbo.

"That's it, this is just the sort of opening I needed!" Ahuizotl grinned. "I do not know who this 'Somnambula' is, but a banquet is sure to draw a crowd. I shall effortlessly slip in and unleash havoc. Then, while Daring Do is busy defending those villagers, I'll make off with the visiting host. Daring will be hit with the realization that because she was busy helping those villagers, she couldn't protect a pony in need. And I'll make sure to waste no time in imprisoning that 'Somnambula' pony, so by the time Daring Do comes to save her, it'll be too late, for I will have thrown away the only key. Daring will be at my mercy, and a thorn in my side no longer." And with that, he began to set his plan of sabotage and ambush into motion. He'd have to move fast though, or else his nemesis was sure to catch onto him.

* * *

Somnambula found herself almost overwhelmed by all the attention and odd looks she was getting. When Pinkie Pie told her that she was a big deal back home, the party pony hadn't been kidding.

" _They worship me as if I were greater than Princess Celestia, or even Princess Luna,_ " Somnambula thought to herself, as she trotted through the village, heads turning everywhere she went. " _All I did was stand up to a grumpy old sphinx, and drive off a giant snake. But surely, anypony else could have done the same, right? It's easy as long as you don't give up hope._ "

Hope. Those were the very words that Somnambula lived by and embodied, her "element" if you will. It was what Stygian and Starswirl had seen in her, and there had been only one time the mare had ever truly given up hope (a mistake she vowed never to repeat). Looking around her village now, Somnambula could see that it was overflowing with hope, hope for a brighter future.

But right now, the only 'hope' Somnambula was focused on, was the hope that she would meet this Daring Do pony who had saved her village from evil forces at least twice. Somnambula owed the hero a "Thank you" at the very least.

"Somnambula! You have returned!" A voice cried out, soon revealing itself as a dusty blue coated earth pony mare. "All this time, we feared you had disappeared forever!"

" _Have I_ _ **really**_ _been gone for so long? Oh wait, I was trapped in limbo for over a thousand years, of course I've been gone for so long. Silly me._ " Somnambula thought to herself with a giggle. But to the mare who had greeted her she just replied. "As you can see, that is no longer the case. I have come back to my home, and this time I plan to stay for what will hopefully be forever," She then requested. "Now, who might you be? And do you know where I can find Daring Do?"

The mare nodded, before she bowed. "You may know me as Mrs. Trotsworth, and I run the _Get On Inn_ , the finest hotel in all of Southern Equestria. In fact, the _only_ hotel in Southern Equestria. Daring Do is a frequent client, and usually she can be found in her own suite."

"Then, I 'hope' you won't object if I pay her a little visit," Somnambula offered, as she began to trot off. "I wish to thank her personally for her services to my village."

But Mrs. Trotsworth stepped in front of the pegasus and shook her head. "Oh, you mustn't disturb Daring Do. She came here to get some rest and relaxation after her latest adventure," She then added. "Besides, you have no doubt traveled far to return to us after all this time. There will be plenty of time for you to mingle with Daring Do at the feast."

"Ah, I see word of my intentions travels fast these days. So much has changed since last I was here," Somnambula commented. "Very well, I shall wait until then. But I 'hope' I won't have long to wait." She and Mrs. Trotsworth shared a giggle at the pun.

When the laughter died down a moment later, Mrs. Trotsworth smiled at Somnambula. "You haven't lost your sense of humor. I swear, sometimes it's like you're two different ponies living in one body."

"Prince Hisan, bless his soul, always believed that laughter was the best medicine," Somnambula commented, a lone tear forming in her eye. "And Celestia knows I could use it after some of the hardships I encountered. But it was worth it to protect all of Equestria."

"I can't wait to hear all about it at the feast. See you then." Mrs. Trotsworth replied, then turned and trotted away.

* * *

A short time later, the feast was ready and everypony in the village had gathered in the palace courtyard (it was the only place big enough and suitable enough to hold the enormous crowd). Even the new pharaoh, Ali (a relatively young stallion with a coat the same color as the desert sand, majestic emerald eyes, a darker brown mane and tail styled similar to Prince Hisan, and a cutie mark depicting a magic lamp), was there.

Daring Do found herself feeling a tad bit overwhelmed by all of this. Sure, part of her wanted some recognition for her heroic deeds, but certainly not to this extent. " _It would be rude to turn down the offer though,_ " Daring realized. " _I suppose it'll be okay just this once. Besides, it's been a few days since I had a proper meal. A life of adventure sure does take a lot out of you._ "

But shortly after Daring was seated, everypony seated at the table began to stoop to their knees and bow. Looking straight ahead, Daring could see what appeared to be a pegasus mare approaching her. The mare sported a light scarlet coat, a cloak of grayish-white, and a white head piece with two golden lines and a golden sideways crescent moon. She had eyes a majestic grayish blue violet in color, and a mane and tail styled into small curls that were both dark arctic blue and and moderate turquoise. Not to mention a cutie mark depicting a gold necklace with two pearls on both ends.

The mare cleared her throat, attracting the crowd's attention. "There is no need to bow to me," She told them all, giggling slightly. "All this attention is getting a little embarrassing. I only wish to be treated like any other pony. After all, this feast is being held in honor of another."

When the same mare sat down next to Daring a few seconds later, Daring found herself unsure of what to say other than the obvious. "Who are you?"

"Why, I'm Somnambula of course," Somnambula politely greeted as she offered a hoof. "And you must be the famous Daring Do. I have heard of you. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash told me a great deal about your adventures, and Princess Twilight is a great fan of your stories."

Daring immediately put up a hoof to silence Somnambula! "Shh!" She protested quite urgently! "Don't tell anypony about that! Why do you think I publish all my adventures under a different name?! It's called a secret identity for a reason, you know!"

Somnambula couldn't help but chuckle a little. "Relax, Daring Do, your secret's safe with me. After all, most ponies outside this village believed me to be nothing more than a legend, a tale to be told around campfires." She reassured the adventurer.

Daring breathed a much needed sigh of relief at the close call. "So, is it true you stood up to that nasty old sphinx?" She inquired of Somnambula.

"Nasty is such a strong word, Daring," Somnambula seriously replied. "It really was nothing more than a big, grumpy cat that needed to be taught a lesson. And strangely enough, its breath smelled faintly of cat food. Still, it thought up one heck of a riddle. And it was a good sport when I solved its second challenge."

Daring found herself impressed with the tale, even though she'd already heard it a few times from the villagers. Mostly because now that Somanmbula herself was here, it no longer seemed like make believe.

"I hear you've had plenty of adventures yourself though," Somnambula went on. "Including that Dr. Caballeron fellow, and that dreaded Ahuiz-whatever his name is."

"Ahuizotl," Daring corrected. "But I don't blame you, sometimes even I have trouble remembering his name. And between you and me," She then whispered. "Sometimes I misspell his name on purpose, just to rile him up. But trust me, he makes it too easy."

"He's definitely not a threat on the same levels as that sphinx, or the Pony of Shadows," Somnambula agreed. "But I believe we've talked enough. This is a feast after all, and a feast is supposed to be for eating."

* * *

The feast unfolded shortly thereafter without another word. And all proceeded uneventfully.

That is, until Mrs. Trotsworth came running up to the palace gates and burst into the courtroom with an alarmed look on her face! She was out of breath and panting heavily, as though she'd been running a marathon. "Daring, you've got come to back to the inn with me!" She interrupted, once she had caught her breath.

"What is it? Did I forget to pay my bill again?" Daring asked with concern.

Mrs. Trotsworth shook her head. "It's your room, it's been ransacked! I'm terribly sorry, I should've double checked that it was secured!"

"Ransacked, by who?!" Daring pondered aloud.

"Whoever it is, they also broke in to several of the homes near the statue," Mrs. Trotsworth. "Probably another one of your enemies."

Daring rose to her hooves immediately! "Well, whoever's responsible, they messed with the wrong village!" She vowed! "All of you wait here, I think I have a pretty good feeling about who's behind all of this! And if I'm right, he's gonna pay big time for ruining this special occasion!"

But as soon as Daring and Mrs. Trotsworth had left, other ponies began to disperse. Sure, they'd heard what Daring had told them, but they wanted to make sure their personal belongings were okay.

Soon, Somnambula herself decided to leave the feast. Daring Do probably had things under control, but Somnambula was curious to see for herself just how skillful the pegasus was. Who knows? Maybe later they could have a race.

However, Somnambula hadn't gotten far, when a mysterious cloaked figure crept up on her from behind. "You are coming with me, 'Somnambula'! If that's your name!" The figure boasted. "You'll make fine bait for Daring Do! And if you come quietly, I promise not to hurt you."

Somnambula quickly felt some kind of paw grab hold of her. And if she wanted to, the mare could've very easily swung around and floored her would be assailant. But then a rather mischievous part of her mind thought. " _There's no fun if I just floor him now and leave him crying for his mother. I'll play along for a while to make things interesting. He'll never see it coming. Plus, this gives me the perfect opportunity to observe Daring Do in action._ " So she dramatically cried out! "No, don't hurt me, please! I'll do whatever you want!"

"Excellent!" The figure laughed, as he tossed off his cloak and quickly tied a rope around Somnambula's wings, double knotting it for extra strength. "You are now a prisoner of Ahuizotl!" Ahuizotl cackled, and in his mind he thought. " _Come and get me, Daring Do! This_ _ **will**_ _be your last adventure!_ "

* * *

It didn't take long for Daring to find out that the "attacks" near the statue were all a ruse. Ahuizotl had even left a note in her hotel room that spelled out his true intentions:

 _To my most hated nemesis, Daring Do,_

 _Did you think you'd seen the last of me? I sincerely hope not. It's been a long time since last we had our little game of 'cat and mouse'._

 _Speaking of which, I understand you've made a new friend. One that once supposedly stoop up to a sphinx. Well, I'd like to see just how brave this 'Somnambula' pony is when she's locked up in one of my death traps! And this time, I've made sure that only_ _ **I**_ _can get out!_

 _Come and meet me at the pharaoh's tomb and be quick if you want to save your friend, otherwise Somnambula may become more of a legend than she ever anticipated._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Ahuizotl._

 _P.S. Mwahahaha!_

"Ahuizotl!" Daring cursed under her breath, as she donned her trusty pith helmet, and made a beeline for the pharaoh's tomb! She wasn't too worried about Somnambula, but even so she couldn't risk anything bad happening to the pegasus. If so, Daring knew she'd never live down the guilt. She'd already come close to letting down the village once before, she wasn't about to let history repeat itself.

Meanwhile, in the pharaoh's tomb, Somnambula was struggling to _not_ break free of the ropes. Her wings were getting itchy. But if she broke free now, all the fun and excitement would be ruined. Besides, she didn't quite know why Ahuizotl would bring her to here of all places. Why not drag her to the pyramid, where the sphinx's curse still lingered even after all these years? Daring would be completely powerless there.

"Ah, how fitting that you should be trapped down here as my prisoner, Miss. Somnambula," Ahuizotl boasted, as he led the captive pegasus down the dimly light passageways of the tomb. "I heard you and Prince Hisan were close. That it was his capture that encouraged you to stand up to the sphinx and drive it away."

"You intend to reunite him with me?" Somnambula guessed, even though she knew what sort of "reunion" was possible now.

Ahuizotl let out a fiendish cackle, and rubbed his paws together. "Oh yes, I know you've longed to see what became of him. Well, like father, like son they always say," He explained. "During my last encounter with Daring Do, I learned that Hisan became pharaoh after his father left this world. When Hisan's reign came to an end, he was laid to rest here in the same tomb as his father. And since your kind believe there is an afterlife, they stored all sorts of cherished objects with their pharaoh down here. Items that possess great power to those who can unlock their secrets."

"I'll never tell you a thing," Somnambula hissed. "Leave Hisan and his father to rest in peace, they've done nothing to you."

"Ah, but I can't let such powerful items lay down here in a dusty old tomb," Ahuizotl commented with fake concern. "Why, what if some no good tomb robber were to stumble across them? Isn't it better if the objects were in the possession of one who intends to make good use of them, instead of just selling them on the black market for some quick bits?"

Somnambula narrowed her eyes and glared firmly at Ahuizotl, as they neared the center of the tomb. "The common thief would be preferable to a power mad monster like you," She told him. "All this just to get back at Daring Do? No wonder she despises you."

Ahuizotl only laughed harder at Somnambula's statement. "Oh trust me, I've made plenty of enemies in my time. But none are on the level of Daring Do, she's a pain in my backside like no other. But thanks to that bumbling Caballeron, I finally know the key to bringing her down. All it takes is a little 'collateral damage', and her guilty conscience makes her give up the fight. And this time, I intend to do what I should've done long ago! No longer will Daring Do be around to foil my plans! I will be victorious!"

Somnambula decided right then and there, that she'd had enough. This Ahuizotl wasn't just persistent, he showed very little (if any) respect for others. He was just a power mad scoundrel who wanted Daring Do gone, solely so he could do as he pleased. But he'd made one mistake, he'd chosen to disrespect the resting place of the great pharaohs, including Hisan. She began to reach for the knot on the rope.

Ahuizotl quickly noticed what Somnambula was trying to do. With a smirk, he leaned against one of the walls as he boasted. "You forget, this isn't my first time in this tomb. I know where your ancestors hid traps to stop tomb robbers," Suddenly, from the ceiling dropped an enormous cage, which fell right on top of Somnambula, trapping her!

"How unfortunate for you, Miss Somnambula," Ahuizotl cackled with delight. "And of course, only _I_ possess the key to open it."

But Somnambula just looked at Ahuizotl, and laughed. "I'm well aware of the traps set up to guard this tomb against those who seek to plunder its treasures," She told the fiend. "Hisan and I used to play in these dark corridors all the time. I've developed my own methods of escape," She reached out a hoof to examine the bars on the cage, before she stepped back and rammed the cage hard! The impact was enough to push two of the bars closest to the lock slightly out of place, just enough for Somnambula to squeeze through. "Time has made the steel on this cage rust and weaken. A good jolt was all I needed to form a hole. And now, Ahuizotl, you will _pay_!"

* * *

Daring Do rushed into the tomb as soon as she reached it! Having already been in there once (back when she'd last tangled with Ahuizotl before discovering the fiend's plan to sink the village), she had a pretty good of idea where Ahuizotl would take a hostage.

Daring was prepared for anything, or so she thought. When she reached the center of the tomb, she was shocked to find Somnambula was not only free, but also fighting Ahuizotl with her impressive aerial acrobatics.

"Hold still, you vermin!" Ahuizotl hissed, as he tried in vain to swat at Somnambula.

Not one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Daring rushed forward and stomped a hoof to get Ahuizotl's attention. "Hey, Ahuizotl!" She called.

Ahuizotl spun around! "Ah, Daring Do, nice of you to _finally_ show up! But as you can see, I'm a bit busy dealing with your little 'friend' here."

"Oh, am I not good enough for you anymore, Ahuizotl?" Daring asked with a smirk, while Somnambula continued to fly around and avoid the villain's paw swipes. "After all the times we've crossed paths, I thought our rivalry meant something to you. Whatever happened to 'I'll get you next time, Daring Do!'?"

"How dare you imply such a thing, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl snapped, even as he continued to focus his attention on Somnambula. "I could crush you easily any day of the week. It just so happens that my current plan for you has fallen through, and I'm working on a new one. Once I take care of Somnambula though, I will gladly defeat you once and for all."

"You talk too much, you know that?" Somnambula taunted, as she swung around and grabbed Ahuizotl's tail. "Even that sphinx wasn't as annoying as you, and it made me walk over a pit of boiling slime, blindfolded."

" _I wonder if I should tell her that wasn't slime?_ " Daring thought to herself. After a moment of contemplation, she decided not to. What Somnambula didn't know wouldn't hurt her. Instead, Daring charged into the fray, knocking Ahuizotl backward.

Somnambula smiled, as she swooped down next to Daring. "Well, what kept you?" She lightly teased.

"Hey, I wasn't going to let you have all the fun," Daring teased back. "Between the two of us though, Ahuizotl will be no trouble at all. We'll show him a thing or two!"

"I couldn't have said it better myself. I had hoped that when our paths crossed, it would lead to this moment," Somnambula happily replied. "But I really must ask, how _do_ you put up with him all the time? He's so annoying and he never shuts up. Not to mention, his breath stinks."

"I heard that!" Ahuizotl growled! "You'll pay dearly for daring to insult the great Ahuizotl! I swear it!"

Daring and Somnambula just looked at each other, and exchanged winks. "Ready?" Daring asked.

"Whenever you are." Somnambula replied, and then the two pegasi took off! They couldn't get very high, due to the ceiling of the tomb, but they still made sure to stay high enough to keep out of range of Ahuizotl's attacks.

* * *

Outnumbered two to one, it was of little surprise when Ahuizotl was defeated a short time later. And in a great twist of irony, he was now imprisoned in the same cage he'd tried to trap Somnambula in (her opening was too small for him to fit through, adding insult to injury).

"That was fun!" Somnambula cheered, as she high hoofed Daring Do! "Brings back memories of all the fun times Hisan and I had together, we were thick as thieves."

"Well, I can see that you easily live up to all the stories about you, Somnambula," Daring commented as she adjusted her pith helmet. "Those were some impressive aerial maneuvers you pulled off back there!"

Somnambula blushed at the compliment. "You weren't bad yourself, you kept us one step ahead of Ahuizotl's attacks the whole time. And only you would've thought of putting him in this cage. In fact, I'd say we make a pretty good team."

"Thanks, but I much prefer to work alone," Daring modestly replied. "Still, if I ever need a partner, I'll be sure to give you a call," Then she turned to the imprisoned Ahuizotl. "Now, Ahuizotl, what do you have to say for yourself _this_ time?"

Ahuizotl just pouted and turned his head. "I don't know why I bothered coming back to this place, that village isn't worth the trouble it brings. Especially not when it brings pesky do gooders like you and Somnambula."

"Hey, don't be disrespecting my village, Ahuizotl!" Somnambula remarked with a glare. "I don't show up to your home town and insult it, now do I?!"

"Bah, the likes of you would never be welcome back where I come from," Ahuizotl snarled and hissed. "You can keep your stinking village for all I care."

"Oh, what's the matter, Ahuizotl?" Daring teased her rival. "Don't tell me you've finally come to your senses, and are giving up this bad guy life for good?"

"In your dreams, Daring Do!" Ahuizotl growled, before he proceeded to smirk. "Rule number one about being a villain: Always have a back-up plan. I just needed to keep you fools occupied long enough."

"For what?! I'm in no mood for your games, Ahuizotl! Not after the stunt you pulled today!" Daring said quite firmly, a few puffs of steam billowing out of her nostrils.

"For this!" Ahuizotl replied, before a loud "click" echoed through the dimly lit chambers of the tomb. Then, much to the shock of Daring and Somnambula, the floor beneath the cell opened up! Ahuizotl stuck out his tongue and taunted. "So long, suckers!" Daring and Somnambula could only watch, as Ahuizotl slid down the opening and disappeared.

* * *

The two pegasi immediately gave chase, only to exit the tomb and spot the distant figure of Ahuizotl slipping away over the horizon. He was running away from the village, heading for parts unknown.

Daring just sighed. "So much for rest and relaxation. I'd better go after him and make sure whatever other schemes he's got planned don't come to fruition," She then tossed a sack of bits at Somnambula and told her. "Here, give this to Mrs. Trotsworth and tell her to keep the change. I already accidentally skipped one bill payment, I won't miss another."

Somnambula took the sack, and placed it carefully over her shoulder. "Thanks again for protecting my village in my absence, and letting me be a part of your latest adventure, Daring," She kindly spoke to the adventurer. "I do hope you'll come back again someday. My village and I still owe you a great debt of thanks."

"Think nothing of it," Daring replied with a salute. "It's all part of why I became the pony I am. And right now, it's up to me to chase after Ahuizotl and make sure no other villages fall prey to his evil schemes. But it was nice to get to know you, Somnambula. Your village is quite lucky to have you."

"Do you think you'll write about our little adventure in those books of yours? Somnambula inquired. "I hear it's not the first time you've had a guest star."

"I'll think about it," Daring smiled at Somnambula. "Once I have time to write, that is. And who knows when that will be?" And with that, Daring took off in pursuit of her arch enemy. Some things never changed.

Somnambula just smiled, and maintained a massive grin as she headed back to the village. " _That adventure with Daring Do was just like old times with Hisan,_ " She thought to herself. " _And now, thanks to Daring Do, he can rest in peace._ "


End file.
